


Cabin Boy

by MischiefManaged



Series: commissions [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Corsair Ana, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Soft Femdom, alternate universe- pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefManaged/pseuds/MischiefManaged
Summary: Maybe she saw the way you eyed her whenever she was nearby, or perhaps she had simply taken a liking to you. Whatever the case, the nature of your relationship changed from that of a captain and crewmate/captive to more of a… well, you suppose you’re a cabin boy now.





	Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is an anonymous commission asking for soft femdom with a male reader and corsair!Ana.

You stand outside of the door to Captain Amari’s cabin. This is hardly the first time you’ve been summoned, and you doubt it will be the last. When you’d first been taken captive, she only called on you to critique your work on the ship. It was nerve wracking at first, until something changed. Maybe she saw the way you eyed her whenever she was nearby, or perhaps she had simply taken a liking to you. Whatever the case, the nature of your relationship changed from that of a captain and crewmate/captive to more of a… well, you suppose you’re a cabin boy now. 

The waves rock the ship gently and you try to settle your rapidly beating heart. Before, it had been nerves, but now you’re excited, heart racing in anticipation. You knock twice and there’s a slight pause before you hear her call from within, “Enter.”

You make sure to lock the door behind you once you enter and when you turn around you stutter on a breath at the sight of her. She’s sitting at the foot of the bed, legs spread just a bit with her hands resting beside her on the bed. Most of her outfit is gone and she’s in just her breeches and white blouse, which is unlaced to reveal the swell of her cleavage. Her eyepatch has been removed and the kohl that lines her eyes makes her gaze all the more intense. 

“Do you know why I called you here, habibi?” she asks. You could guess, but you won’t. Instead you shake your head ‘no.’ She beckons you forward with a crook of her finger and you obey instantly, moving until you’re just about standing between her legs. She points to the ground and you kneel, tipping your head back to look up at her. “You did very poor work out there today. Is something distracting you?”

“You are,” you admit, and she gives you a soft smile.

“How sweet of you,” she purrs and slides a hand along the side of your face. You lean into it just a bit before she grips your chin between her fingers, holding your gaze. “But I don’t tolerate such mistakes on my ship. What shall I do with you?”

The disappointment in her voice sounds all too real and you look at her desperately. “Please, let me make it up to you, captain,” you plea.

She hums, tilting your face from side to side as if to check for your sincerity. She runs her thumb along your bottom lip and you part them, taking in a shuddering breath. “If you do a good enough job, I might consider forgiving you.” You nod and reach for the laces of her breeches but she smacks your hand away. “First, strip.”

You rush to obey, getting to your feet and beginning the process of undressing. Her eyes never leave you the whole time and it sends a thrill of excitement to have such a powerful older woman’s attention on you like this. You can already feel your dick begin to harden, the anticipation making you fumble with your own laces. Once you’re naked, you kneel before her again and she gives you a nod of permission.

You unlace her breeches and she lifts her hips enough for you to slide them down and off her legs. She grabs your hand, however, when you start to unlace her shirt. Clicking her tongue at you, she moves it to rest on her thigh. “No, no. You haven’t earned the right to see me yet, habibi.”

God, you love it when she gets like this. Commanding. It makes you want to strive to be good to her;  _ for  _ her. You want her to forget everyone else but you, until her world narrows down to just the two of you and the pleasure that you give her. She spreads her legs wider for you and you rest your hands on her thighs. “Get to work,” Ana commands.

You don’t need to be told twice, leaning forward to lick a stripe up her slit. She breathes out a soft and quiet sound in response. She tastes so good on your tongue as you begin to lap at her, flicking your tongue against her clit every few strokes. She tastes slightly salty, like the sea, and you can’t help but think it suits her. You dip your tongue inside her hole, teasingly, every once in awhile and Ana tips her head back. You try and sneak glances at her face, to see her expression, but you want to focus on making her come undone. 

You lavish attention on her slit, moving your hand so you can rub circles across her clit with your thumb. You alternate between soft and hard strokes against the bud and she gives a low moan. That serves to spur you on and you hold back a moan of your own. You keep this up for a while, that all too familiar ache starting to form in your jaw. You ignore it, continuing to work her clit until she’s rocking against your face just slightly, her breathing more audible now. Small noises escape her, despite her attempts to not let on to the pleasure she’s receiving. 

You can tell when Ana is getting close to cumming, and even though you know it will frustrate her, you pull back. Her frustrated groan has you hiding a smirk and you dip two fingers into her pussy before she can voice her anger. You push them in before sliding them out to stroke up and against her clit, her slick making the glide more pleasurable. You leave wet kisses against her thighs as you continue that alternating pattern. It’s a slow, teasing pace but it has Ana biting her lip and grinding her hips down against your fingers. 

Like this, you can see her face better and the relaxed expression of pleasure is beautiful on her. Her face is weathered from a life at sea, out in the sun, and from age, but she’s gorgeous all the same. She’s getting close again and you keep fingering her, crooking your fingers up into her sweet spot, and leaning in to flick your tongue against her clit. More moans begin to slip from between her lips and you quicken your pace. It’s only a few more strokes of your fingers before she’s cumming, a shudder wracking her body as you feel her gush over your fingers. You lick softly at her clit a few more times before she pushes your face away with a hiss, oversensitive from her orgasm. 

You move back, placing your hands in your lap obediently. It’s only then, without you having to focus, that you notice just how hard you are, your arousal nearly painful with the need for release. Still, you wait obediently while she catches her breath. Once she’s composed herself she leans down to you and licks her juices from your lips, kissing you lazily. “Mm. You did good, baby boy. But I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive you just yet. Come, lay on the bed.”

You do as you’re told, laying down and watching as she stands and pulls her shirt off over her head, no chest band holding her breasts. She climbs onto the bed and for a moment you think she’s going to get on your lap, but she kneels beside your head. When her intention dawns on you, a wave of arousal rushes over you. She gives you a wicked smirk and moves until she’s straddling your face, hands on the headboard to keep her balance as she grinds her pussy against your lips. 

This time you don’t need to be told to get to work, tongue working against her. She’s so wet from her recent orgasm, and still sensitive. You know it won’t take long before she’s cumming again, so you want to draw it out as much as possible. You lap slowly at her labia, avoiding her clit, dipping your tongue into her to taste her. She’s more vocal this time around, moaning loud enough you have to wonder if the crew can hear you. 

She reaches back and takes your erection in her hand, stroking it gently. “Ah, habibi. You’re doing so good. Such a good boy for me.”

You buck your hips up at the praise, your head dizzy with arousal. You begin to lick at her clit again, stroking at it and suckling on it. As her pleasure builds she lets out more words of encouragement and praise until she’s orgasming once again, grinding down against you to ride it out. 

By this point you still haven’t cum and the desire to is overwhelming. Still, you don’t say anything and allow her to settle down. After she climbs off of you, she runs her fingers through your hair and gives you a small smile. “You did so good. Better than I expected. What would you like as a reward?”

“Please let me fuck you,” you all but beg. Ana glances at your erection, hard and straining up against your stomach, and smirks. 

“I suppose I could allow that,” she teases.

“And Ana?” you ask hesitantly, not sure how she’ll react to your next request.

“Yes, habibi?”

You steel yourself, looking her in the eye to show you’re serious. “Could you let your hair down?”

She must not have been expecting that, because her eyes widen just a fraction. Still she reached up and undoes the tie at the bottom of the braid. She unravels her braid and runs her fingers through her hair, shaking it out and letting it fall over her shoulders. You grin and she returns it with a small smile of her own.

She moves down to straddle your hips, grinding her wet slit down against your cock. You let out a low moan in response, hands coming up the grab her hips. She continues to rock against you, her wet pussy sliding teasingly across your erection. It’s pleasurable, but still not enough. 

Ana leans down and kisses you, slow and deep, keeping up the agonizingly slow pace of her grinding. It’s torturous, but you love it. Your jaw has a throbbing ache now, from eating her out and from the kissing, but you don’t want her to stop. 

Finally, just when you think you might go mad with the need to be inside of her, she lifts herself up, taking your dick in her hand so she can position it at her entrance. She hovers there, however, and you’re starting to understand her frustration when you teasingly delay her orgasms. “Do you promise to behave from now on?”

“Yes,” you breathe out. It’s a lie, and you both know it. This little game you play is too much fun to give up. But for the sake of getting your cock inside of her, you’ll say just about anything.

Satisfied, she sinks down onto you slowly and you can’t help but buck up into her wet heat. She’s experienced and you know she can take it. Still, it shocks a moan out of her as you’re sheathed in her to the hilt. She rocks against you, allowing you some shallow thrusts. It’s such a relief it’s all you can do to keep from cumming so soon. 

Her pace is slow enough that you can delay a too-quick orgasm. She continues this for a while before she looks down at you and raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were going to fuck me, habibi.”

“God, yes,” you moan and brace your feet against the bed so you can thrust up into her.

You grab her hips tighter, holding her in place as you set a faster pace, fucking her in earnest. She shows her appreciation in moans, hands bracing against your chest to steady herself in the onslaught of your thrusts. 

She’s tight and wet around you and you let go of her hips so she can sink down on you to meet your thrusts. You both lose yourself in the pleasure, the room filling with the sounds of your moans and skin slapping together. The smell of sex permeates the air and makes your head swim. 

Her thrusts get more desperate and it isn’t long before she stills, throwing her head back in a shout as she orgasms for the third time, shuddering hard. You moan and begin to thrust even harder, wanting to fuck her through her orgasm. 

“I’m gonna cum,” you warn her, feeling your own orgasm begin to creep up on you. 

“Then do it,” she replies and that’s all the permission you need.

You give a few more deep thrusts before your orgasm crashes over you, releasing inside of her. Your ears are ringing from how staggered your breathing had been and your body aches in all the best ways. She lets you recuperate before sliding off of you and laying beside you on the bed. 

When you both are calm and your breathing has returned to normal she turns onto her side and rests a hand on your chest. “Stay with me tonight, habibi.”

The idea sounds wonderful. Still… “What about the crew?”

“What about them?” she counters. “I am their captain, and what I do is none of their business.”

If it doesn’t bother her, then you suppose it shouldn’t bother you either. You nod, and satisfied with your response, she rests her head against your shoulder. You wrap an arm around her, and stare at the ceiling until your eyelids grow heavy. It isn’t long until you fall asleep, content.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! you can find me [here on my tumblr](prettyferalprince.tumblr.com)


End file.
